leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon World/Dragon Slayer
Lore "You didn't even check if the dragons were dead? C'mon guys, that's Dragons 101."| }} ;Twice did dragonfire consume the world. Twice from the embers were heroes. ;Dragon Slayers * * * * * * * * History Rise of the Dragonslayers BY SKRIBBLESRise of the Dragonslayers They arrived at sundown. Five of them. The attack was methodical, brutal. The keep’s defenses were useless. For an hour, the sky rained fire. There aren’t enough survivors to tally our losses. Before we fled, I examined a section of the south wall, liquefied by the dragon’s breath. No stone could have withstood that heat. Could anything? I had never witnessed a dragon before today. Now, I see nothing else. The dragons didn’t want the city. They wanted us. We fled through the melted stonework, but an old one hunted us. When all seemed lost, two extraordinary men came to our defense. Their valor bought us time to escape, but even they could not leave unscathed. If men like these cannot defeat these beasts, we are truly lost. The dragon tracked us down. This time, the heroes were prepared. One distracted the beast while the other waited high above. From a cliff’s edge, he dove upon the creature. His spear was true. We studied the thing hoping to find a weakness. Instead, we took its strength. The scales are more resilient than any material I have ever known. They remain cool even when put directly to the flame. With its hide, I will armor our heroes. We may now stand a chance, but to wage a war, we will need more scales. And those with the courage to wear them. Rise of the Dragons THE FIRST SIGNS WERE SMALL. A few sheep disappeared; a mountain hermit found dead, his shack burned to the ground. Then the survivors arrived, carrying what little they had left. They told stories of serpents in the sky and a powerful Sorceress nested deep in the mountains. The dragons rose again, and the dragonslayers returned once more to the field. They fought as bravely as before, but this time the dragons never stopped coming.Rise of the Dragons Trivia General= * The Dragon Slayer theme may have been inspred by the . * Twice did dragonfire consume the world. Twice from the embers were heroes. The dragons came in two waves. ** Wave 1: *** The ancient dragons are called by . The world was ravaged by flame. *** "Rise of the Dragonslayers" event happened. Five dragons attacked a city. protected the people and killed a dragon, which granted him the title the first Dragonslayer. **** From that day, people started to study about dragons (dragonology) and learn to use the scales as armor. The courage warriors are born, called themselves the Dragonslayers. *** The Dragonslayers defeated . ** Wave 2: *** Hundreds of years passed. Most of the ancient Dragonslayers passedaway. Only remains. *** is the leader of the second wave of dragons. *** "Rise of the Dragons" event happens. bred the dragon deep in the mountains. *** King gave up the throne. The new generation of Dragonslayers are born to stand against the dragons. *** , , , and are part of the second wave of Dragonslayers. *** strucked Zyra's lair, stopped her and destroyed the eggs. *** was corrupted and enthralled by the dragons he sought to destroy. *** started training to master controlling the dragons and channeling their power. *** , , and are dragon trainers attempting to make friends of the dragons. A brief cheat sheet to all alternate universes |-| Skins= Braum DragonslayerSkin HD.jpg|Dragonslayer Braum Diana DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Diana and Olaf Jarvan IV DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Jarvan IV Pantheon DragonslayerSkin HD.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Trundle DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Vayne DragonslayerSkin HD.jpg|Dragonslayer Vayne Xin Zhao DragonslayerSkin.jpg|Dragonslayer Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Related Music Pantheon, The Unbreakable Spear - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Rise of the Dragonslayers| Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Poro Ward Concept 01.jpg|Poro Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Braum Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Braum Model Diana Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Diana Model Olaf Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Olaf Model Dragonslayer Promo 1.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 2.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 3.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 3 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Pantheon Dragonslayer Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Pantheon Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Dragonslayer Model 02.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Concept 02.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Model 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Model Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 01.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 02.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 03.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 04.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 05.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 06.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 07.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 08.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 09.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Pantheon Update Dragonslayer Animation Concept 10.gif|Dragonslayer Pantheon Update Animation Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Lindsay Ruiz) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 02.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 03.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 04.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 05.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 06.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 07.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Trundle Model Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 04.gif|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) |-| Summoner Icons= Dragonslayer Poro profileicon.png|Dragonslayer Poro Dragonslayer Xin Zhao profileicon.png|Dragonslayer Xin Zhao |-|Ward Skins= Dragonslayer Ward.png|Dragonslayer See also * Dragonslayer de:Drachenwelt (Skinreihe)/Drachentöter Category:Braum Category:Jarvan IV Category:Pantheon Category:Vayne Category:Xin Zhao Category:Dragon World Category:Alternate Universe Category:Dragon Category:Diana Category:Olaf Category:Trundle